terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:ZerphetuS
Vota: http://strawpoll.me/1927677 Oye ni se te ocurra hackear esta pagina, por que yo se que eres un gran hacker y te odio en todos los sentidos (hasta el sexto sentido; ¿porque? Pos por que si :3) te vigilo y se donde vives D:<, se todo sobre ti, si te atreves a hacer esto te destrozare lentamente hasta que tus organos se queden al descubierto te vuelvo inmortal para que sigas sufriendo y te metere a una olla de agua hirviendo, y despues te comere poco a poco, y vas sintiendo mis planos dientes junto con mi chilernal (crecido de mis plantas de LLerva, :3). despues te regenero y te volvere a destruir, te llevo a otro plano dimensional en donde estas en una olla hirviendo otra vez y ahora escucharas gritos y dolores y sientes que cualquier herramienta de tortura te toca, y sufriras infinitamente, mientras oyes sonidos tenebrosos :3. Hola me llamo Chief y bueno, soy un Usuario que entre en el 27 de Abril del 2014, yo he tratado de editar lo mejor posible aunque a veces mis ediciones no son completas (siempre me dice Frigo D:<) Por que? pos por que si (equiz de) Perfil= Hola, Yo soy Supernal Chief, una persona que trata de ser algo educado con los demas y bueno, cuando entre en 27 de mayo del 2014 entre y conoci a Trufas (no recuerdo) pero conoci a un burocrata o admin o mod, estoy seguro que si, luego me encontre a Frigo una persona con caracter u algo serio (aveces por que luego se le sale la chirimolla :V No es un insulto D:<) bien, edite un poco llevaba 14 ediciones, despues me tope con Sonny (ese si tenia UN caracter, que si le salia la chirimolla a veces :V) me pelee con el y al final no me tope con el nunca. Mi proposito aqui es, tratar de complementar esta wiki lo mejor posible y se que lo lograre. Ahora mi proposito es seguir editando lo mejor posible y hacer de este perfil lo mas JArcor posible (con J >:D) y quisiera tener este perfil lo mejor posible, yo prefiero seguir editando. Lord no hackees esta pag te lo ADVIERTO eh D:< (aunque no puedas pero te aviso :V) Tru tu tampoco que si puedes, claro si entras aqui. EQUIPAMIENTO: Como pueden ver en la pestaña Imagenes tengo un muy buen equipo para la batalla, antes yo jugaba mucho PvP en servidores pero desde que se bugueo ya no D: He perdido practica UwU, y bueno pienso recobrar esas fuerzas en el PvP, y ser muy bueno en PvP. Actualmene soy Ranger, ya que tengo la armadura de Brillantita, y armas de ese tipo, (sho y mi franco de 303 de Daño :V). HE CyberJevusKrysto me acompaña junto Con Dora la explotadora :V. Bueno ya que has llegado hasta aqui, incluzo me impresiono ._. por que hasta yo me canse de hacer esto :V. Como conoci Terraria Pues cuando jugaba Minecraft, mi amigo en Xbox me comento sobre un juego llamado Terraria, yo nunca me interese en verlo hasta que vi varios videos sobre el, me dio curiosidad asi, que me lo compre en Xbox, y jugue con el, (cuando salio la 1.2 se me corrompio el mundo D:<), Despues de eso entre a la wiki y bueno, me consegui el Terraria De compu y jugue con el, actualmente tengo el mejor equipamiento de la Wiki (okno ._.) pero si un buen equipamiento, y ahora me dedico a editar sobre esto, ya que falta informacion :_: Como conoci la Wiki Bueno cuando jugaba terraria, pues me dio curiosidad si había una Wikia de terraria, la busque y si había equiz de, entonces yo empeze a editar como un loco y despues edite con mejor información. Frases Bueno yo tengo varias frases como *Es INEVITABLE *Oye tranquilo viejo *a no mancheseseses *No me molestes D:< Ñeee entre mas frases pero estas serian las principales. Te sigo vigilando ):< Bueno hasta Ahora no he sido baneado. Recuerdo que una vez me mandaron protocolo por que si, esos momentos tan gloriosos :V Bueno hasta ahorita me impresiono de hasta donde han llegado, Oh Jevus D: Mi comida Favorita *Banderillas de queso (con eso si se me sale la chirimolla .O./ *La Pizza (de italia >:V) *Los Camarones empanizados :3 *Los Molletes :V. *Y los Hot Dogs (o perro caliente) La comida que odio *Las calabazas D:< *Los challotes. *La KK (okno ._.) El Higado, y todo lo que tenga que ver con organos. *Los ostiones. *Es pastel de sangre. Mis paginas favoritas *Hoverboard. *Espada de Luz (todas). Videojuegos jugados Debo de decir que esta es la lista mas larga que hecho, entonces pondre solo los juegos que recuerdo :_: *Minecraft. *Terraria. *Dust an elysian tail. *Zelda skyward sword. *Zelda twilight princess. *Zelda Ocarina of time. *Zela the Majora´s Mask. *Zelda four swords (los pequeños links como yo decia de chiquito :V) *Zelda The wind waker. *Super Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros melee y Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Kirby airide. *Super Mario World, Super Mario 64. *Halo Reach, Halo 4, Halo combat ecolved anniversary y Halo Waypoint (aunque no sea un juego en si, pero lo pongo. *Super Mario Galaxy 1 y 2. *Super Mario Wii U. *Battefield 4. *Sonic the hedgeog. *Sonic battle. *Sonic the hedgeog 2 y 3. *Sonic 4. *Sonic generations. *Sonic advance 1 y 2. *Sonic adventure 1,2 y el 3 (heroes). *Sonic 2006. (ya me canse ._.) *Bomberman 64. *Tetris. *The injustice league (no recuerdo bien) *LittleBigPlanet 1 y 2. *Mario party 3 y 4. *Mario Kart Wii y el 64. *Sonic and the secret rings. *Donkey Kong 64. *Metroid (no me acuerdo cual). *Monkey ball 2. *Luigi Mansion. *Pikmin 1 y 2. *Shadow the hedgeog. *Sonic Genesis. *Wii Sports. *Kinect adventures. *Udraw. Entre mas pero esto serian los que me acuerdo :_:. Series Vistas Pues tambien muchas pero... emmm pos aqui estan las que mas veo. *Los Sompons. *CSY (todas >:D) *Hawaii 505 (algo asi) *Bob sponja. *Futurama. *Pokemon. *Un Show mas (a veces). *MAD *Universo. *Los vengadores. Esto sería todo e.e Peliculas favoritas *Todas las de MAtrix. *Ratatoille (algo asi) *Walle *El señor de los anillos y el Hobbit. *Robocop. *Marvel (todas las recientes) *LEGo the movie (equiz de) Libros Favoritos *Uno del universo. *El libro de las cochinadas (equiz de) *Arquitectura. *y del mundo e.e *Arboles. Cuantas consolas poseo *Nintendo 64. *Gamecube. *Wii. *Ps3 *Ps2 *Lap (equiz de) *Xbox 360. *Atari. Que me gusta Pos a mi me gusta estar en la compu, y bueno yo quisiera estar flaco pero no puedo :_: y tambien me gusta jugar muchisisisisisisisisisimo y es lo que principalmente hago junto a mis amigos. Que no me gusta No me gusta ser egoista, y yo quisiera mejorar pero a veces se me hace imposible, aparte no me gusta que me esten molestando. Estilo de vida Algo mala debido a que estoy algo bajo en economia. (no pregunten como tengo tantas cosas :_:) Ayuda Usted lector de mi perfil :V, puede pedirme ayuda si quiere solo dejeme un mensaje en mi muro y lo contestare con gusto. |-| Amigos= Amigos de la wiki Frigo o Frigol (no le digo asi, pero Dora si le dice asi :V): Bueno, yo lo conoci cuando entre a la wiki (eso resuelve el dilema de a quien vi D:) bueno, al principio nos peleeamos y despues me ayudo con unos codigos y esas cosas :,D y hasta el momento nos llevamos bien D: Satsu o Satsune Miku: Bueno al el no le he conocido bastante aunque me cae bien, es ese tipo gracioso y normal, Un poco de Kro, algo de Tru y asi se creo el Satsu poderoso (?) O: Trufas: Me dan gracia sus chistes, aparte es una muy buen Trufa en la Wiki, yo creo que si ni estuviera el, la wiki seria mas fea que el universo y nos daría 500 tipos de zida (?) y me cae bien, ayuda a todos los usuarios. LordEnderman: Ese tipo me da gracia tambien xD y bueno nos hablamos frecuentemente, es muy buen amigo pero algo FLOJIS O:... D:< Santi: ese tipo es un loquillo xD, recuerdo que solo se la pasaba bien conmigo (desde mi punto de vista) ._. Kronox: recuerdo que le pregunte si le caia bien y SI O: (y eso es todo :_:) Monster o Monstah: El es un mounstro (nomedigas), y bueno al igual que Frigo a veces se le sale la chirimolla pero en menores cantidades, y bueno me cae bien es algo como: Un poco de Satsu, algo de Kro y el ingrediente X (Lord :V) y asi nacio el Monstah poderoso (okno ._.) Amigos reales (okno ._.) Amigos de afuera Xavier: Con X por que es un Xerneas (?), No la verdad no se porque, pero yo lo conoci en mi escuela actual, tiene una forma de pensar muy madura y inmadura (como Frigo equiz de) y nos llevamos bien y es mi mejor amigüo. Entre mas equiz de. |-| Imagenes= {|class="galeria" |- class="encabezado" !Yo en mi Esplendor |- |thumb|300px| {|class="galeria" |thumb|300px No se por que puse esta pero cuento su historia: Bueno cuando yo estaba en un trabajo de Computación con mi amigo Xavier, estabamos haciendo en Movie Maker una animacion de los Simpsons entonces al final pusimos esta imagen que le dio gracia al Profe y nos puso 10, por que somos Pros (equiz de). thumb Notas: Si preguntan de la S.D.M.G me la dieron en un server, el usuario se llamaba Goku y era uno de mis amijos. |-| Logros, Retos= Retos *Tener 700 ediciones mas, pero buenas :3 *Jugar Battletoads. *Ser mejor Gamer :V *que todos les caiga bien, equiz de. *Que sepa mas codigo. *Que le gane a Lord >:V *Vivir mas de 100 años. *Cuando sea viejo jugar >:D *Ser un buen editor. *Ser Friki. *Ser arquitecto, y hacer mi carrera :3 *Ser muy inteligente, asi con cara de superdupernal. Logros *Tener mas de 100 ediciones. *Ser un gamer. *Ser un PRO (en mayusculas por que se hace realidad) en decoracion y construccion especializado en decoraciones modernas y mediavales asi como crear paisajes. *Saber dibujar. *No ser una rata. *Saber contestar. *Tener una buena gramatica. |-| UserBoxes= Estan son las User Boxes :_: Esto es por si se me olvida :V Perfil: http://es.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Supernal_Chief/wikia.css chat. http://es.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Supernal_Chief/chat.css Nota importanteee: Solo yo, LordEnder y Dakz pueden usar Eishon. Musica Si leiste esto talvez te dio 500 tipos de Zida... (? ... equiz de Notas: Odio mucho a Vegetta, Willy y El rubius. Son unos NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS.